This invention relates to a magnetic recording and reproduction device that enables recording and reproduction on both sides of a magnetic disk.
Heretofore, there have been magnetic recording and reproduction devices for recording and reproduction on both sides of a magnetic disk which incorporate regulating plates to generate a positive pressure between the regulating plates and the magnetic disk, thereby obtaining a good head contact.
Specifically, a pair of magnetic heads are disposed contactably with the magnetic disk, each at a respective side of the magnetic disk and a pair of regulating plates also are disposed, each at a respective side of the magnetic disk. Each individual magnetic head opposes the individual regulating plate across the magnetic disk and is moved to come in contact with the magnetic disk during recording and reproduction. In this case, the regulating plate generates a positive pressure between the rotary magnetic disk and the regulating plate to urge the magnetic disk towards the magnetic head side, thereby obtaining a good head contact.
However, in such prior art recording and reproduction devices, the magnetic heads and the regulating plates must be separately disposed. This inevitably requires a very precise independent positioning for each of these magnetic heads and regulating plates.
Furthermore, since the prior art device configuration requires two independent sets of the magnetic head and the regulating plate, which involves an increasingly difficult positioning adjustment, it is very difficult to obtain a good head contact. Moreover, the device structure becomes complicated and large in size.
Moreover, the device configuration using the prior art regulating plates results in a high degree of friction between the magnetic disk and each of the regulating plates and magnetic heads. The friction poses a problem of considerable abrasion of the magnetic disk, the regulating plates, and the magnetic heads.